Family Secrets
by Yami Otaku
Summary: A secret about my family comes to light when we bring Gin home...Sequel to "Conversing in Los Noches"
1. Meet my Family

**Hi! This is the sequel to "Conversing in Los Noches." Gin has come over to my house along with Cool Guy 33 and I introduce him to my family! Since I don't want stalkers to target my family, I'm changing their names. My brother is now Blondie (he's blonde), my sister is Honey (She has honey-colored hair) and my parents are Mom and Dad.**

In my room…

Gin: ooh, nice room!

Cooly: It's blue…I thought it'd be red.

Me: I got it painted when I was young, and back then I liked blue.

Gin: So what're we gonna do?

Me: We could pester my Mom for a snack…

Blondie: *walks in* Yami, Mom wants to know… HOLY CRAP THERE'S A STRANGE MAN AND ANOTHER GIRL IN YOUR ROOM!

Mom: *from downstairs* WHAT?

Me: Blondie, calm down! The man is Gin, he's a good guy…although a little hyper and the teensiest bit creepy…

Gin: *waves* Hi!

Me: and the girl is my friend Cool Guy 33, Cooly for short.

Cooly: *glares* if you make even ONE comment about my name you're eating the floor, Blondie.

Blondie: Why are you calling me Blondie? My name is Ma –

Me: *clamps a hand over my brother's mouth* QUIET! This is going on the internet! Do you WANT people stalking you?

Blondie: *vein throbs on forehead* Yami, what have I told you about touching me?

Me: *pales* Oh crap…

Blondie: PUNISHMENT TIME! *Executes a perfect series of Tae Kwan Do moves and batters me senseless*

Gin: Whoa…

Cooly: Yami, you're brother is even scarier than you when angry!

Me: *gets up from the floor* Of course he is. He's a black belt in Tae Kwan Do.

Gin: Don't you ever fight back?

Me: And have him realize that I have supernatural abilities? Heck no.

Blondie: *Has not heard the comment about supernatural abilities* Mom wants to know if you're the one that finished off the brownies.

Me: It wasn't me. I just got home.

Blondie: Okay. *turns to Gin* why are your eyes always closed? And why are you always smiling? It's creepy…

Gin: It's even creepier when I open my eyes and stop smiling.

Blondie: Haha, yeah right. Do it, I wanna see.

Cooly: *closes her eyes*

Me: *closes her eyes*

Blondie:…what are you doing?

Cooly: We DON'T wanna see.

Gin: Okay…don't say I didn't warn you…

*Gin opens his eyes and stops smiling*

Blondie: OMG MAKE IT STOP! THIS IS HORRIBLE! MAKE IT END! MAKE IT END!

*Gin closes his eyes and smile again*

Blondie: I think I'm scarred for life…

Gin: I warned you! 

Cooly: *opens her eyes* Yami, do you have any other siblings?

Me: yeah, a little sis.

Honey: *walks in* Onii-chan! Why were you screaming?

Me: Speak of the devil.

Blondie: *whimpers* the horror…oh the horror…

Honey: Oh, Nee-chan! Who are these people?

Me: Honey, what did I tell you about calling me Nee-chan?

Honey: To not to…

Me: Don't do it again.

Honey: M'kay! *To Gin* Hiya! You're creepy!

Gin: I'm hurt. Crushed, even.

Cooly: Hi, Yami's sister! I'm Cooly!

Honey: I'm Honey!

*phone rings*

Gin: Whose phone is that?

Blondie: *checks his phone* not me.

Cooly: *checks phone* not me either.

Me: *checks phone* It's me. *answers phone* Hello?

Aizen: Hello, Yami.

Me: OMG it's Aizen! Wait…how'd you get my number?

Aizen: the phone book. I wanted to talk to you.

Me: *swoons* R-really?

Aizen: Yes. I understand two of your favorite songs are "Our World" by Ulqiorra and "brEak" by Grimmjow.

Me: Yeah!

Aizen: Well, I found some extra CD's of them singing and wanted to know if you'd like them.

Me: YES! YES PLEASE AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Aizen: I'll send them over with Grimmjow.

Me: Thanks! Bye! *hangs up*

Blondie: Who was that?

Me: a friend.

Blondie: …Boyfriend?

Gin: She wishes.

Me: SHUT UP GIN!

Cooly: Gin, you really don't want to make her mad…

Blondie: Hah! What're you worried about? Yami is Weak! With a capital W!

Me: THAT DOES IT! SCREW KEEPING MY POWERS A SECRET! *Draws Aka-Kaze* YOU'RE GOING DOWN, BLONDIE!

Blondie: WHAT THE –

Honey: DADDY! YAMI HAS A SWORD!

Dad: *Barges in* WHAT? *Sees me with a sword* YAMI OTAKU! WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT SHARP OBJECTS? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED BY NOW!

Me: Wait! I can explain!

*Process of explanation…Please wait…*

Me: …So in short, I spend my free time hunting hollows, sending plus souls to Soul Society, battling Kenpachi and stalking Aizen.

Gin: OMG YOU STALK AIZEN?

Me: Shoot, did I really say that?

Cooly: yes.

Blondie: I'm shocked…you're actually really strong!

Me: YES! So you should bow at my feet and let me walk all over you if I feel so inclined.

Blondie: …Nice try.

Me: Darn it…

Dad: So…you're a Soul Reaper…

Me: yes!

Dad: *Sighs* I should've known this would happen…

Me: WHAT? YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS? SPILL IT, OLD MAN!

Dad: *not intimidated in the least* Your Grandfather was a Soul Reaper.

Me: *faints*

Honey: NO WAY! Pop-Pop was a Soul Reaper?

Me: *wakes up and sits up*

Dad: Your Mother used to be one too.

Me: *faints again*

Dad: DARN IT YAMI STOP FAINTING! I STILL HAVEN'T TOLD YOU THE WHOLE STORY!

**OMG! Cliffhanger! Review please and no flames!**


	2. The Truth Comes Out And Other Stuff

**I'M BACK! Okay, so we left off with my Dad telling me a shocking secret…my Grandfather and Mother were both Soul Reapers! What'll happen next?**

In the living room…

Dad: All right, so we're all here for the family discussion.

Gin: But me and Cooly are here, and we're not family…

Cooly: Yeah, so it should be Family-plus-Gin-and-Cooly-discussion!

Mom: *sweatdrops* that's too long…let's just call it a "discussion"

Gin: M'kay!

Me: So Mom…HOW exactly were you a soul reaper? You don't seem to be the fighting type…

Mom: I wasn't. I worked in 4th squad as a healer.

Me: What about Grandfather?

Dad: He was the Captain General before Yamamoto.

Gin: But Yamamoto has been Captain General for over a thousand years!

Cooly: Holy crap Yami! Your Grandfather must be ANCIENT!

Yami: *has rushed to the phone* Pop-Pop?

Pop-pop: Yes Yami?

Yami: Well…WHY ONE EARTH DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A SOUL REAPER? AND THE CAPTAIN GENERAL TO BOOT! YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!

Pop-pop: so your family finally had the "discussion."

Me: ewwww, don't say it that way! It sounds like the discussion parents have with their kids when they become old enough to know such things…

Pop-pop: …Wow your mind is perverted.

Me: that's what happens when you accidentally lose half your innocence online.

Mom: SINCE WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?

Dad: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CLICK THE "STUMBLE UPON" **(1)** BUTTON!

Cooly: Wow…what exactly did you learn?

Gin: take some advice from an adult – YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW.

Blondie: I'm in shock…

*doorbell rings*

Honey: I'll get it!

*Honey runs to the door and opens it to find Grimmjow and Ulquiorra*

Grimmjow: Is this Yami's house?

Honey: Yes! Would you like to speak with her?

Ulquiorra: Yes.

Me: *runs to the door and tackle-hugs them both* HI GUYS!

Grimmjow: Yo! Wanna spar again?

Ulquiorra: Is fighting all you can think about, trash?

Grimmjow: WHAT? SAY THAT AGAIN!

Ulquiorra: Tra-

Me: *shoves a lollipop in his mouth* Be nice, you two!

Grimmjow: Do I get one?

Me: No, you get…a ball of string!

Grimmjow: YES! *begins playing with the string* 

Dad: *sweatdrops* Yami sure has some weird friends…

Cooly: Yami, do you have any food? I'm hungry…

Mom: Well, I had bought the ingredients for shish kebobs, but apparently we have no skewers.

Me: No problem! Gin can use Shinso!

Blondie: Shin-what?

Gin: Good idea! Shoot to kill, Shinso!

A few minutes later…

Blondie: Yum, these are good!

Gin: My Shinso for skewering and Cooly's Ryujin Jakka for toasting was pretty smart!

Me: thank you!

Ulquiorra: …Grimmjow, why aren't you eating the veggies?

Grimmjow: Because I'm a carnivore! Carnivores don't eat veggies!

Ulquiorra: *shoves a piece of broccoli in Grimmjow's mouth*

Grimmjow: STOFF FAFF SHU MOROM! (Stop that you moron!)

Ulquiorra: Chew.

*Grimmjow is forced to eat the broccoli*

Grimmjow: YOU SUCK ULQUIORRA!

Ulquiorra: Of course I do. I'm a vampire…of sorts.

Me: But he's not a twilight vampire, because they're pathetic sparkly wimps. Ulquiorra is a cool vampire.

Grimmjow: NO HE ISN'T! ALL VAMPIRES ARE HORRIBLE!

Me: Why do you say that?

Ulquiorra: The only Vampire's he's ever heard of are me (who he hates) and twilight vampires (which are trash).

Me: Ohh… I got it! *chucks a book at Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: What's this?

Me: Vampire Hunter D **(2)**. You'll like it. It's really good. NOW READ!

*Grimmjow goes off to read the book*

Ulquiorra: Oh, Aizen-sama sent us here to deliver these…*gives me some BLEACH BEAT COLLECTION CD's*

Me: DANKE SCHÖN!

Ulquiorra: Bitte.

Me: Wurden Sie mögen zu einigen Lieden hören?

Ulquiorra: Ich möchte den sehr.

Blondie: …Why are you speaking in German?

Me: We feel like it! Anyway, MUSIC TIME!

*I put a CD into my CD player and chose a song*

Ulquiorra: Isn't this Yachiru's song?

Me: Yep! It's my favorite one, 'cuz it's so cute!

Cooly: We should invite some of our Seireitei friends over for a party!

Gin: YEAH! And Aizen too!

Me: M'kay!

*we shunpo off to invite people*

**Sorry for the long wait with this one, I had writers block. Next chapter is the party! Woot!**

**On a sadder note, I got second degree sunburn while at camp and it HURTS! Here's to hoping it goes away quickly!**

**Footnotes:**

**(1)This is a button my dad has on his web browser that shows you a random site.**

**(2)Yes, this is an actual book. I read it this summer and I LOVED it! Check it out at your local library.**


End file.
